eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Kyōko Kagawa
is a Japanese actress. Profile * Name: * Real name: 牧野香子 * Birth date: December 5, 1931 * Hometown: Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan Filmography ]] * 1950 'Wakasama Samurai Torimonocho: Nazo no Nomen Yashiki' ... ''Daughter Oito * 1950 Man in the Storm * 1950 Light Snowfall ... Itakura's sister * 1950 Onna Sazen: Tsubanari Muto-ryu no Maki * 1951 Ginza Cosmetics ... Kyoko * 1951 Who Knows a Woman's Heart? * 1952 Shanghai Gaeri no Lil ... Lil Takemoto / Katsuko Suzuki * 1952 Asa no Hamon ... Sister * 1952 Kin no Tamago: Golden Girl * 1952 Mother ... Toshiko Fukuhara * 1952 Lightning ... Tsubomi * 1953 Himeyuri no Tou ... Fumi Uehara * 1953 Ashita wa Dotchi da ... Yukiko, Kato's daughter * 1953-11-03 Tokyo Story ... Kyoko * 1953 Love Letter (1953) ... Yasuko * 1954 Kunsho * 1954 Hanran: Ni-ni-roku Jiken * 1954 Sansho the Bailiff ... Anju * 1954 Onna no Koyomi ... Mie Hyuga * 1954 Tomoshibi ... Kimi, Senta's sister * 1954 Mother's First Love * 1954-11-23 The Crucified Lovers ... Osan * 1955 Ai Sureba Koso (segment 2) * 1955 Osho Ichidai ... Kimie Sakata * 1955 Welcome * 1955-10-11 Christ in Bronze * 1956 Sudden Rain * 1956 Black Belt Sangokushi ... Shizue Amaji * 1956 Women in Prison ... Taeko Hara, prisoner * 1956 A Cat, Two Women, and One Man ... Second wife * 1957 Man in the Storm ... Akiko * 1957 Osaka Story ... Onatsu * 1957 Yagyu Secret Scrolls ... Oki * 1957 Hikage no Musume * 1957 The Lower Depths ... Okayo, Osugi's Sister * 1957 The Prodigal Son ... Sister * 1957 Chijo ... Fuyuko * 1958 Onna de Aru Koto * 1958 Yagyu Secret Scrolls: Part II - Ninjitsu ... Oki * 1958 A Holiday in Tokyo * 1958 Anzukko ... Hirayama's daughter * 1958 The Child Writers ... Fumio's Teacher * 1958 Furanki no Sannin Mae * 1958 The Outsiders ... Yukiko Saeki * 1959 Ningen no Kabe * 1959 The Birth of Japan ... Princess Miyazu * 1960 Taketori Monogatari * 1960 The Bad Sleep Well ... Keiko Nishi * 1960 Kizu Senryo * 1961 The Tale of Osaka Castle ... Ai * 1961 Death on the Mountain * 1961 Mothra ... Photagrapher Michi Hanamura * 1961 Girl of Dark * 1962 Till Tomorow Comes * 1963 High and Low ... Reiko Gondo * 1964 Ghostly Business * 1965 Red Beard ... Madwoman * 1970 Lady Boss * 1974 The Family ... Kazuko Uruwashi * 1975 Kenji Mizoguchi: The Life of a Film Director ... Herself * 1978 Tsubasa wa Kokoro ni Tsukete ... Kayo Suzuki * 1979 Tora-san 24: Tora-san's Dream of Spring ... Keiko * 1990 Mt. Aso's Passions ... Isa Otomo * 1993 Madadayo ... Professor's wife * 1995 Deep River ... Isobe's wife * 1996 Shall We Dance? ... Keiko Kishikawa * 1998 After Life ... Kyoko Watanabe, Ichiro's Wife * 2002 Kaseifu ha Mita! 20 ... Shigeko Kano * 2002 Letter from the Mountain * 2005 Blue Stockings * 2006 Kenji Mizoguchi: Beyond the Time ... Herself * 2006 Red Whale, White Snake ... Yasue Amami * 2008 Tonan Kadobeya Nikai no Onna External Links * * * Kyōko Kagawa at Wikipedia * Kyōko Kagawa at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1931 Births Category:Actress